classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Promotion: Sergeant Major
Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Talk to Naja Salaheem to start the first of 3 mini-games. **Whether you fail or succeed at any given mini-game, you must wait until the next Vana'diel day to try again or move on. *You will get a cutscene with recruits doing pushups. **The objective in this mini-game is to identify which of the 3 recruits, if any, did not complete the required amount of push-ups. **After watching the push-ups scene, select the mercenary that did not complete the task from the menu, or select "none did" if they all completed the task completely. The mini-game does not degenerate after each attempt. Too many failed attempts and you will be able to win it simply by selecting "None of them did". If you fail the first time, you can win by selecting the same recruit that failed originally, there is a chance it will be the same person. **The easiest way to do this is to simply get a pencil and paper, write the names of the three recruits down, then make a mark every time one of them completes a push-up. *In any case, Naja will tell you to come back the next day (Vana'diel time). If you won the mini-game you will move on to the next stage, otherwise you will be prompted to repeat the same mini-game. *After the Vana'diel day has changed, talk to Naja again. This time you will get a cutscene with recruits doing sit-ups. *The objective of the second mini-game is to press enter to blow the instructor's whistle with proper timing. *In the "training" session with Abquhbah, which is indefinitely repeatable, you can practice this timing. When you press enter with the right timing, a short, curt whistle chirp will sound. If you press enter with the wrong timing, a less-sharp, two-tone whistle sound will play. *The correct timing is immediately after the sit-up animation has completely stopped. Make sure Abquhbah's legs and arms are completely finished moving before triggering the whistle sound. *Once you have the hang of the timing down, enter the challenge. In the challenge, you must wait for all 3 recruits to finish the sit-up animation. Time your whistles properly and you will win. **The sit-up animation for the three recruits seems to be different. For instance, the one on the left seems to relax his arms and legs faster after laying down than the other two. You would want to be ready to hit the button a little faster if he is the last to lay down. If you have to do this part of the mini-game more than once try to notice patterns such as that one. It will make things easier. **It is possible to win without a perfect score; people reported 9/10 will suffice. However, 8/10 is not enough. *In any case, Naja will tell you to come back the next day (Vana'diel time). If you won the mini-game you will move on to the next stage, otherwise you will be prompted to repeat the same mini-game. *After the day has changed, talk to Naja again. This will start the 3rd mini-game. *For the 3rd mini-game, the objective is to lead the recruits on a run through town. Encourage lagging recruits so that they do not fall behind, but do not encourage them too much or they will think you are too demanding. *During the "running" scene, simply choose from the menu to encourage any recruit who is falling more than 2-3 steps behind, and they will hustle to catch up. ** The camera seems to move slightly slower than the players and NPCs, what might seem fine the first third of the run will become unacceptable for the last third of the run, so be careful. *After the run is finished, the characters will stop. Choose "Not now" on who to encourage to end the scene. If all the recruits completed the run, and you did not needlessly encourage them much, you will be awarded the win. *Abquhbah will tell you to come back the next day (Vana'diel time). If you won the mini-game you will move on to the next stage, otherwise you will be prompted to repeat the same mini-game. *Talk to Naja after the Vana'diel day has changed and you will be rewarded with a cutscene and your SM Wildcat Badge. ---- Game Description Client: Naja Salaheem (Salaheem's Sentinels, Aht Urhgan Whitegate) Summary: You must fulfill your duty as a sergeant by training up your subordinates into proper mercenaries.